RG RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn
The RX-0［N］Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn is a 1/144 Scale Real Grade kit released in 2018. Includes *Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn **2 Beam Sabers (4 handles, 2 on the backpack, 1 on each forearm) **Unicorn Mode antenna **Destroy Mode antenna *Beam Magnum **Revolving Launcher **Beam Jutte *Armed Armor DE *1 pair of fists *1 pair of holding hands *1 pair of widespread hands *1/144 Riddhe Marcenas figurine *Adapter for Action Base Kit Features & Gimmicks *Due to joint tolerance, the elbow joints feature a wider range of articulation. * The legs feature double-jointed knee parts for a wider range of articulation. * Shoulder joints can be pushed forward for extra frontwards articulation. * Hip joints can... **Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Rotate on each thigh. *The weapon-holding hands feature protruding tabs for gripping stability. * The Banshee Norn can transform between Unicorn mode and Destroy mode. (Armed Armor DE can be transformed accordingly.) ** The kit has 3 options for the horn/antenna: 2 fixed (1 for Unicorn mode, 1 for Destroy mode) and 1 transformable. * In Destroy mode, forearm panel/Beam Saber holders can flip for the beam saber effect parts to attach - forming the beam tonfas. * Ammo pack for the Beam Magnum and the Revolving Launcher are removable and each can be stored on the rear waist armor. * Beam Magnum can be attached to a slot on the forearm. * Unicorn Gundam can mount onto the Action Base via an adapter. * The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (barring the arm Armed Armor VN and Armed Armor BS) can be built using this kit and following the instructions from the RG #25 (except the steps for the head). Tips and Tricks *For better results: **The parts can be panel-lined with Gundam Markers. **The kit can be sprayed with Mr. Hobby Top Coat. *Using the RG Expansion Effect Unit: Armed Armor VN/BS (Premium Bandai exclusive) compatible with this kit, it can be completely built into the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee. Variants *A limited production run of the kit consists an alternate packaging of the Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn in Unicorn Mode. Italicized items are exclusives *''RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Battle Ver.'' (Premium Bandai) *''RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode) Model'' (Gundam Base Tokyo) Gallery RG Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn boxart.jpg RG Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn premium boxart.jpg|Packaging (Limited Production Run) Stock photos RG Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn 01.jpg RG Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn 02.jpg RG Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn 03.jpg RG Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn 04.jpg RG Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn weapons.jpg RG Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Armed Armor DE.jpg RG Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn inner frame.jpg External Links Kit Reviews *RG Banshee Norn Review by Gaijin Gunpla (blog post) *RG Banshee Norn Review by ZakuAurelius (video) *RG Banshee Norn Review by Jabman025 (video) *RG Banshee Norn Review Review by Mechagaikotsu (video) Guide *Manual Scan and Color Guide EN translation Category:Real Grade Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:Gunpla Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn